


Bucky BarnesxReader One Shot

by AmericasAsssssssss



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasAsssssssss/pseuds/AmericasAsssssssss
Summary: You and Bucky slowly develop a relationship
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Bucky BarnesxReader One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purselover2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/gifts).



It took a while for Bucky to come out of his shell around you once you joined the Avengers, but once he warmed up to you, he became your best friend. You comforted him when he had nightmares, and sometimes you thought you caught him staring at you just a little too long, but you were never sure. 

You had been dating your boyfriend Evan for about two years now, and both of you were happy. Bucky had met Evan a couple times, and they were civil enough, although not overly friendly. You figured you’d take what you could get. One Tuesday afternoon, you got out of training and checked your phone to see a text from Evan. 

Dork💖: Wanna go on a date this Friday? I have a restaurant I’ve been wanting to try out

You: Of course! How fancy is it? I just want to know so I don’t overdress 😂 

Dork💖: I’d say dress like high school homecoming level fancy? Not super formal but definitely dress up. I’ll make a reservation for 6:30 and pick you up at 6?

You: Sounds great, see you then❤️😘

You giggled and spun in a little circle, excited. You loved to dress up and Evan hadn’t taken you on a date in such a long time! You began planning your outfit in your head immediately as you walked back to your room to shower. As you rounded the corner, however, you were jerked out of your thoughts when you collided with a solid wall. Catching your balance, you looked up to see that the wall had ice blue eyes and was trying (and failing) to hold in his chuckles. You slapped his human arm (you had learned the hard way not to hit the metal one, it hurt!) as you tried to keep from giggling yourself, but there was no use. The two of you dissolved into laughter, holding the wall for support. 

“You’re distracted today,” Bucky commented once he caught his breath. 

“Yeah, I’m just really excited! Evan’s taking me out on Friday and...I think he might be planning to propose!” You giggled, unable to keep the news to yourself even for a second. 

Lost in your thoughts again, you missed how Bucky’s expression tightened slightly, how his smile became a little more forced. “That’s great, Y/n. Let me know how it goes, will you?” 

“Of course I will, silly! You’re my best friend, you’ll be the first person I tell!” You spun around again, too excited to stand still. 

“Well, I gotta get to training. I’ll see you around, Y/n.” 

Distracted by the prospect of the date, you didn’t even notice that he hurried off in the wrong direction.

~time skip to Friday~

You stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around your body. Standing in front of your closet, you looked through your dresses, finally deciding on a deep maroon two-piece.

You sat in front of your mirror, meticulously applying makeup. If today was the day you got engaged, you wanted everything to be perfect. Then, you curled your hair just slightly and braided two large pieces back. 

Finally, you slipped on some silver strappy heels you’d been waiting for an excuse to wear. 

Looking in the mirror, you gave a little twirl, admiring the way your skirt flew out. You started feeling the butterflies in your stomach as you did before each date, but even more this time. You pictured Evan getting down on one knee, the ring on your finger, walking down the aisle, having children, growing old with him. 

At 6 o’clock you were waiting outside the Compound when Evan’s car pulled up. He got out to open the door for you like a perfect gentleman. He looked quite handsome in a button down shirt, vest and bow tie. 

“Wow, Y/n, you look...stunning! Is that a new dress? It’s gorgeous on you!” Evan spun you around and kissed you, careful to keep it to a peck so as not to mess up your lipstick. 

“Aww thank you! You look amazing too,” you giggled, blushing. “Shall we?”

As you drive to the restaurant, you made idle small talk about your week and his, but he refused to tell you where you were going. 

“You’ll see when we get there. I want it to be a surprise!” 

He’s so adorable... you thought as he turned back to the road. 

As you pulled up to the restaurant, your jaw dropped. You’d heard all about Visconti’s, but had never been there. It was supposedly the best Italian restaurant in the state, and you turned to Evan with a sparkle of excitement in your eyes. 

“You got us reservations at Visconti’s?!”

He laughed at your enthusiasm, nodding. “Shall we?” he asked, mimicking your earlier comment. 

~time skip to after dinner~

“That was amazing! Thank you so much, Evan!”

“Of course! I, um...I actually have something kind of important to discuss, do you want to take a walk?”

Here it comes!! “Of course, let’s go!” You took his hand. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well, this is kind of hard to say...but do you remember that teaching job that I was telling you about? The one in Ghana?”

You felt a sinking feeling as you remembered. A few months ago, he had called you, excited about a teaching opportunity in Ghana. His family was from there, and he’d applied so he could help more kids get an education and a better life. You both had known that neither of you would be able to sustain a long distance relationship, but you’d decided to cross that bridge when you came to it. I guess we’ve come to it. Time to cross. 

“Yeah, of course I do,” you replied cautiously. 

“I, um...They offered me the job! I would leave on Tuesday. I wanted to discuss it with you first, because...” He trailed off. 

You knew what he meant. If he took the job, that would mean ending the relationship. You couldn’t leave the Avengers, and didn’t want to. You also knew how much this job meant to him, and how much he wanted to see his family’s home. If that meant breaking up, you’d have to be fine with that. 

“Evan, I know how much this job means to you. If you want to go, go. I’ll be fine. We both know neither of us could keep a long distance relationship going, but that’s ok. Thank you for the last two years of memories, and I really wish you all the best. I couldn’t think of a better person to have the job.”

“Y/n, are you sure? I do really want to go, but I hate to leave you. I...” he looked down. “I’ve absolutely loved these last two years, and I know we can still be friends, but I just...”

“Evan, I’m completely sure. This is what you were meant to do. Those kids need you. I-“ You swallowed, trying hard not to break. “I love you, and God, I want you to stay, but that would be unbelievably selfish. You were meant for so much more than just staying here. Don’t forget to email sometimes, alright?”

“God, Y/n, I-“ He shook his head and pulled you in for a hug. “You are an incredible woman, and I’m amazingly lucky to have had this time with you. Of course I’ll keep in touch. Thank you so much. Do you want me to drive you back?” 

“No, it’s fine, we aren’t too far. I-I’ll walk. Goodnight, Evan.” You pulled away from the hug, rapidly blinking back tears. 

“Goodnight, Y/n.” 

Neither of you had the strength to truly say goodbye. 

You walked slowly back to the Compound, trying not to think too much. You managed to hold your tears in until you reached the elevator. You sank to the floor, sobbing. Taking your heels off, you tried to wipe away the tears before the doors opened, but it was no use. Luckily, nobody was waiting. You walked slowly towards your room, still crying. As you turned the corner, you saw Bucky at the end of the hall. Turning around as he heard your footsteps, he saw your face and rushed over to envelop you in a hug. 

“Hey, hey, Y/n, what’s wrong?” 

You only cried harder, unable to say anything. 

“Let’s get you to your room,” he said softly. Without a second thought, he scooped you into his arms bridal style. He carried you into your bathroom, sat you on the toilet lid, and rummaged through your drawers for your makeup wipes. He gently cleaned your makeup off as you told him between sobs what had happened.

“H-he g-got this really g-great teaching job in- in G-Ghana, b-but neither of us are g-good at long distance r-relationships, so I told him t-to go because it m-meant so much to him, b-but I don’t know w-what I’m gonna d-do without h-him...” You dissolved into tears again. Having finished wiping your makeup off, Bucky sat down on the floor and pulled you down next to him. He silently held you while you cried yourself out, and once your sobs had subsided he looked down and noticed you were sleeping. He picked you up to put you to bed, but you woke up slightly. 

“Why don’t you change into more comfortable clothes and I’ll help you get to bed, ok?” he whispered. 

“Aww Bucky, you don’t have to...I’m sorry, I just realized how much I dumped on you with no warning. I’ll be fine.” You almost started crying again at how sweet he was. 

“No, it’s ok, I’m fine with it. I am your best friend, after all. I’ll turn around so you can change.”

Despite your mood, you let out a tiny giggle at his stubbornness. True to his word, he turned to face the wall, and you quickly shimmied out of your dress and into a too-big t-shirt and a comfy pair of cotton shorts. You took your hair out of the fancy braid and put it into a (very) messy bun on top of your head. 

“Ok, you can look now, I’m dressed,” you called over to Bucky. He turned around and walked you over to the bed, tucking the blankets around you once you got in. He went to stand up but you grabbed his arm. 

“Would you...stay with me tonight? I just don’t want to be alone,” you whispered, looking up at him. 

Bucky smiled. “Of course, Y/n.” After all, how could he say no?

He climbed into bed with you, gingerly wrapping his right arm around your stomach. You snuggled back into his chest and mumbled, “Thanks, Buck,” as you drifted off.

You weren’t awake to hear him whisper, “Always, Y/n.”

You woke up to an arm wrapped around you. Still half asleep, you snuggled deeper into the embrace. Then, you remembered why someone was in your bed in the first place and the events of the previous night hit you like a train. You started sniffling again, trying not to wake up Bucky, but it was too late. You felt him shift behind you and pull you closer, whispering, “Hey, it’s ok, let it out. I’ve got you.” 

You turned over and pressed your face to his chest, the sniffles turning to sobs again. “I just...I can’t believe it’s over. Two years, just like that. I don’t blame him, it’s not his fault, he deserved that job. I just don’t want to be without him...” You dissolved into incoherency. Bucky held you, whispering comforting words and stroking your hair. You cried for what felt like hours, until finally your tears subsided. 

“Thank you, Bucky. You’re the best friend I could ask for.” 

He couldn’t tell you that he wanted to be more. No, it was too soon. So for now he just held you tighter. 

As the days, weeks, months went by, you slowly returned to your old self. You’d get an email from Evan every couple weeks, talking excitedly about the country, or his students, or his newfound knowledge of his ancestry. Strangely, they helped you feel better. After all, how could you have denied him this? He was happy, and you were beginning to get back to normal. You and Bucky were closer friends than ever, and it was a normal occurrence for you to spend the night in his room, comforting him after a nightmare. Your rooms were right next to each other, and you could hear him whimpering and talking in his sleep. If he ever sounded upset, you’d go over and cuddle up behind him, drawing patterns on his back and whispering comforting words until he calmed down. More often than not, you would stay the rest of the night. It was odd, but you both seemed to sleep better together. 

As close as you were, neither of you acknowledged the growing tension on both sides. Bucky had liked you for a while, and you realized you were beginning to return those feelings. Everyone else in the Compound saw it coming long before you did, but neither of you said anything because you didn’t want to ruin the close friendship you had. Finally, one night, the rest of the team went out for drinks. You and Bucky didn’t really want to deal with the rest of the team drunk, so you decided to have a movie night on your own. You sat against your bed, scrolling through Netflix, throwing out options. After a couple minutes of Bucky not saying anything, you looked over. He was gazing at you, apparently lost in thought. 

“Bucky? Buck? Hello?” You snapped your fingers in front of his face, and he jumped. 

“Wha- oh, sorry, Y/n. I was, uh, spacing out,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. “I, um...” He stared at his lap. 

“You, um...what? What’s up? You know you can tell me anything,” you said, lifting his chin up so he was looking at you. 

His ice blue eyes flickered down to your lips, then back up to yours, a silent question in his expression. In answer, you leaned in until your lips barely brushed his. 

He moved his right hand to your waist, pulling you in slightly as your lips moved together, making the butterflies erupt in your stomach again. You brought your hands behind his head to tangle in his gorgeous hair, and opened your mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. He took the hint and brushed his tongue against your bottom lip gently. Finally, you pulled away slightly for air. “That was...”

“Long overdue.” 

You giggled breathlessly. “You can say that again, why on earth did we wait? That was amazing!”

“You tell me, doll. Wanna do it again?”

You practically melted at the old-fashioned pet name, leaning back in to him. 

After a couple minutes, you realized his left arm had been at his side the whole time. You grabbed it and placed it on your hip, but he yanked it back. 

“Bucky, why-“

“I don’t want to hurt you, Y/n. I don’t- I don’t think I could live with myself.” He looked down, and you could see the self-hate in his face. 

Slowly, you brought his left hand up to your lips and kissed it. Then you kissed all the way up his arm to where his shirt covered it. He watched you, mesmerized. 

“I’m not scared, Bucky. You could never hurt me. That arm is part of you, and I love it just as much as the rest.” Your eyes widened as you realized what you’d just admitted. Was it too early? Shit. I mean, we’ve been best friends for years, but still... “Look, Bucky, I-“

“You love me?”

“I- Yeah. I do. I love every part of you,” you admitted, looking down. You didn’t want to see his expression when he told you not to move so fast. 

“Say it again.”

“I’m so sor- wait what?” You looked up in confusion; that wasn’t what you’d expected to hear. 

“Say it again? Please?” His expression was incredulous and hopeful. 

“I love you.” 

“Again?”

“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. I love you so much,” you laughed, relieved and happy. 

“I love you too, Y/n. You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that from you.”

You smiled, resting your forehead against his. “How many people do you think bet on us getting together?”

Bucky laughed out loud at that. “Guess we’ll find out tomorrow, won’t we?”

As you settled in to watch Pride and Prejudice (for the 4th time), you realized this was the happiest you’d been in a long time. 

As you walked into the dining room holding Bucky’s hand the next morning, you saw Steve silently hand Sam $20. 

“CALLED IT! I FUCKING KNEW THEY’D GET TOGETHER BEFORE THE END OF THE MONTH!” Sam whooped, jumping up to hug you both. 

“Ugh, not so loud, please,” Wanda groaned, dropping her head into her arms. “Some of us are still hungover.” 

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t had a shots contest with Natasha, you wouldn’t be...” Steve grimaced at the memory. 

You and Bucky took your places around the table, laughing at your family. 

A few months after you and Bucky started dating, you, Natasha, and Wanda were having a girls night out. 

“Well...not yet.”

“WHAT?! HOW?” Natasha nearly spit out her drink. 

“I dunno, we just...haven’t. We’ve made out plenty, but it always ends up stopping before it goes any further. I’m not sure how to ask, what if he says no?”

“He won’t, trust me...but if you don’t want to outright ask, just tease him until he can’t take it anymore,” Wanda giggled, leaning in. “Your four-month is in a few days, right? Let’s go shopping tomorrow. We’ll help you pick out something he can’t resist.”

Natasha nodded, a devilish glint in her eye. “He’ll be on his knees begging for you, just you wait.”

The next day, you pile into one of Tony’s many cars and drive to the mall. You stop in at Victoria’s Secret first, and Natasha and Wanda make you try on sets you never would have even considered because of how expensive they were. After making this protest, Natasha winked and held up a credit card. 

“Tony won’t notice, he has so many of these! Plus, it’s for a worthy cause!”

You rolled your eyes, but allowed them to pick out set after set, arguing over each one until they finally settled on a gorgeous red and black lace set with stocking straps. 

You bought black sheer stockings to go along with it, then the girls dragged you into multiple dress shops and boutiques to find the perfect dress. You finally settled on a short lacy black dress with a plunging neckline that would match the lingerie. 

“Now for the shoes!” Natasha looked more excited than you’d ever seen her. Laughing, you followed her into store after store until you found the perfect black heels. 

You made sure to hide everything in the bags, putting them in your closet when you got back so that Bucky wouldn’t find them. 

When the day came, Bucky told you to dress nice. He was going to take you somewhere, but wouldn’t tell you where. 

After getting dressed, you curled your hair and left it completely down. Applying simple eyeshadow and red lipstick, you looked in the mirror. You were ready. 

Just then, a knock came at your door. You opened it slowly to see Bucky, dazzling in a black suit and tie, his hair pulled into a sleek bun. His gaze raked down your body, stopping for a second as his eyes landed on the straps just barely peeking out from under the hem of the dress. 

“You see something you like, Sergeant?” you teased, drawing his gaze back up to your face. 

“You could say that, yeah,” he muttered, eyes trailing down again as he unconsciously moved toward you. 

“Ah ah ah, not yet. Wait until after dinner, I spent too much time on my makeup,” you laughed, placing a hand on his chest. So far, your plan was working perfectly. 

Bucky rested his hand on your thigh as he drove, distracting you from the conversation. He parked outside a small, fancy European restaurant called Inna’s. Holding hands, you walked through the doors and up to the receptionist. She grabbed a couple of menus and led you to your table. It was beautiful, right next to the window so you could see the city. 

Bucky could barely focus on the conversation all throughout dinner. You could feel him undressing you with his eyes, and smiled to yourself knowing what would happen later. 

After a delicious dessert, you split the check as always and walked back to the car. The tension mounted as neither of you spoke a word the entire ride home. You were full of nervous anticipation, trying desperately not to show it. 

Bucky parked in the garage and opened your door for you, helping you steady yourself as you stumbled slightly in your heels. Loosely holding your hand, he led the way to the elevator and pressed the button. The wait and the walk to your room was agonizingly quiet. As soon as he shut the door, you found yourself pinned against it. 

“Love, you have no idea what that dress has been doing to me all night,” he whispered, inches from your face. 

“Why don’t you show me then?” You whispered back, staring into his eyes, challenging him. 

“Oh, you asked for it, doll.” His eyes darkened and the next thing you knew his lips were on yours. There was nothing slow and soft about this kiss, it was all passion and need. His hands found the zipper at the back of your dress and paused, waiting to make sure it was ok. 

“Take it off,” you said breathlessly, hands already fumbling with his blazer. You pushed it off his shoulders and grabbed his tie, pulling him in for another kiss as he finally managed to unzip your dress. You slid the straps from your shoulders and let it drop, undoing his tie and starting on his shirt. You’d nearly forgotten what you were wearing until he pulled away for air and promptly forgot how to breathe, staring at your body. 

“Fuck, Y/n.”

“I bought it just for you,” you said, peeking seductively through your lashes at him. You continued unbuttoning his shirt and finally got it off him, running your hand down his gorgeous chest. 

You slowly pushed him back until he sat on the bed, his erection now extremely obvious. Unbuttoning his pants, you slid them down his muscular legs until he kicked them off himself and pulled you down onto his lap, crashing his lips against yours. Your hands went to his hair, undoing the bun and tangling your fingers into a perfect little knot. You ground down onto his cock, getting even more aroused by the sound that elicited. His hands went to the back of your bra, unclipping it smoothly. You helped him get it down your arms and discarded it on the floor, you’d find it in the morning. You immediately tangled your hands in his hair again, going to kiss him, but he had other plans. Your chest was now at face level, and he used that to take one of your already pert nipples in his mouth. You gasped at the unexpected feeling, grinding yourself down harder to get some friction. You accidentally tugged his hair and he actually growled, his teeth grazing your nipple. You moaned out loud at that, and his hand came up to your other breast and started rolling and pinching the nipple between his fingers. You tugged his hair again, and with a pop, he pulled his head back to look at you. 

“Doll, if you keep doing that, I’m not going to be able to control myself. Are you sure you want to-“

He was cut off midsentence as you looked him in the eye, and very deliberately gave his hair a small tug. That was the last straw. Quick as a flash, you found yourself flat on your back on the bed. He started at your mouth and kissed down your neck and chest, stopping to give your breasts some attention before moving down. He placed feather-light kisses all over your hips and inner thighs, but never where you needed him most. 

“Bucky, please-“ you couldn’t even get the full sentence out as he continued kissing down your left leg, down to your ankle before slowly taking your heel off and kissing back up. Switching to your right leg, he did the same, agonizingly slowly, and discarded the other shoe. He unclipped your stockings and rolled them down your legs, paying no attention to your dripping pussy. He lowered his head and took your lace panties off with his teeth—FUCK—before looking back up at you with a teasing grin on his face. 

“What was that?”

“Please, Bucky, just- just do something already,” you pleaded, desperate for friction. 

“All you had to do was ask, darling.” And with that, he licked a long stripe from your entrance to your clit, making you gasp in pleasure. You threw your head back as he began to eat you out in earnest, overwhelming you. As his lips latched on to your clit, you felt something cold at your entrance. Your eyes widened as you realized he was using his vibranium hand. You never thought he would be confident enough to, but you’d fantasized many times.

He slowly pushed one metal finger into you, stretching you out. His tongue never stopping, he slid another in and began curling and moving them. He hit your most sensitive spot and you moaned, gasping out, “Fuck, Bucky, I-I’m close-“

He went impossibly faster, flicking his tongue and curling his fingers just right, and you came in seconds, crying out. Your whole body went rigid, legs clenching around his head, before you relaxed and sighed. You pulled him up by his shoulders and kissed him, tasting yourself on his tongue. If anything, that just made you wetter. Lazily kissing him, you suddenly flipped him over so you were on top, and started to return the favor. You kissed down his neck, leaving hickeys along his chest and placing tiny kisses along all his scars, tracing your lips down his abs, and finally reaching the waistband of his boxers. Before you could pull them off, he stopped you. 

“Are you sure you want to? I know some girls don’t like it, and I don’t want to pressure you...” He looked guilty. 

“Yes, Bucky, I’m sure. Now sit back and relax, I’ve got you.” You turned your attention back to his boxers, yanking them down his legs in one smooth move before moving back up to his cock. It was big, bigger than you’d ever had for sure, but you took that as a challenge. You pumped it a few times before dragging your tongue along the underside, making him moan. You then took just the head in your mouth, flicking your tongue over the tip. You felt his hands go to the back of your head, not pushing, just holding on. 

You took a deep breath and took him down as far as you could, which was evidently farther than expected as he gasped and groaned, “Shit, Y/n, holy fuck-“ 

You pulled back up for air and hummed, sending vibrations up his shaft, reveling in the sounds he was making. You continued bobbing your head and licking for a couple minutes until he pulled you up for another kiss. 

“As much as I fucking loved that, I want to cum inside you,” he growled, flipping you over again so you were under him, caged in by his broad shoulders. You were on the pill, and had both been tested. 

“Well, Barnes, what are you waiting for?” you demanded, grabbing his cock and lining it up with your entrance. For good measure, you tugged his hair again. 

He sank into you inch by inch, holding back. Once you had adjusted to his size, you whispered, “Move, please,” and he didn’t need a second invitation. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into you, setting a steady rhythm that had you both gasping for breath. Your hands were still in his hair and you accidentally tugged again, resulting in him going impossibly faster. You couldn’t even make coherent sounds at this point, and soon you were tipped over the edge again. He felt your walls flutter and squeeze around him, and somehow sped up, prolonging your orgasm while chasing his own. 

“You got one more for me, baby? You gonna cum one more time all over my cock?” he grunted in your ear, pounding into you. You could only nod and gasp, so overcome with the stimulation and pleasure. He reached down and began to rub your clit, and quickly brought you to the edge again. 

“Hold on for me, doll- you can hold it- I’m- fuck, Y/n!” he moaned as you felt him cum, shooting into you and triggering your third orgasm of the night. 

He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, careful not to crush you. 

“Fuck, Bucky, that was amazing...”

“You’re amazing, doll. Let’s get you cleaned up and go to bed, I can hear how worn out you are.” There was a note of pride in his voice, and you laughed because he had every right to be proud. 

After a quick shower, you climbed back into bed and cuddled up into his chest. 

“Goodnight Bucky, I love you...” you trailed off as you fell asleep. 

“I love you too, Y/n,” Bucky whispered as he kissed the top of your head and fell into a dreamless sleep a few minutes later. 

~time skip to a year and a half later~

“Bucky!! Bucky! Guess what?! Evan’s coming back from Ghana for a couple weeks!” You ran into your room, where Bucky was lying on the bed reading a book. 

“Evan? Who’s...oh, that Evan. That’s...that’s great, doll. When?” 

“He said he’s arriving tonight, and wants to get lunch with me in a couple days to catch up. I haven’t seen him in so long!” You chattered on, oblivious to Bucky’s discomfort. Finally realizing he hadn’t said anything, you stopped and looked at him. “What? What’s wrong, love?”

Bucky forced a smile. “Nothing, doll, it’s fine. You have fun with Evan at lunch.” 

“No, you’re not fine. Something’s clearly bothering you, you know you can tell me anything. What is it?” you persisted, climbing onto the bed beside him. 

“It’s just...I remember how sad you were when he left. I trust you, and I would never think you’d cheat on me, but he was the love of your life. He has everything, he’s handsome, funny, has an awesome job in Ghana, has two working arms instead of whatever the fuck that is, and I’m just me. I can’t possibly measure up.” Bucky took a deep, shuddering breath. “Why would you ever choose me when he’s right there?”

“Oh, Bucky...” you pulled him close so his head was on your chest and stroked his hair. “Evan is a great guy, but he’s missing one important thing. He isn’t you. You’re handsome, funny, and an Avenger for God’s sake! You have a vibranium arm. So what? That arm is what makes you Bucky. I love it just as much as the rest of you. I would choose you, and I will always choose you, because I love you. I adore you. I’m yours now and I’m yours forever.”

“I-I love you, doll.” Bucky nestled further into your chest, silent tears flowing down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he got so lucky.


End file.
